KakaObi Kakashi x Obito Chapter one
by RandomCitizen995
Summary: After Obito died, he never imagined that he would go to heaven. Or fall in love with Kakashi. But that he supposed that's what life was, or rather the afterlife. This the first of two chapters, and I will post the second one if enough people request it- this is a very fluffy story, so enjoy! (Most of the snu-snu will be in the next chapter)


Obito squirmed a bit as he sat in Kakashi's lap, mainly because he wasn't so used being so close to the other man. If someone had told him that he would go to heaven when he was alive he would have laughed. If they had also told him that Kakashi would be there, and the two of them was in love… Well Obito would have probably punched that person in the face for it.

Yet here they were, both of them, sitting together and watching one of the many festivals in heaven. Obito leaned into Kakashi's chest as his eyes gazed upon the fireworks and angels doing pirouettes in mid-air. It was quite the spectacle.

When he had died, he had believed he was going to heaven, or at least be at peace, knowing he had lived a life where he had helped those he could. But his story hadn't ended: instead Madara had gripped him with his bony claws and dragged him from the light into the hellish world of the ninja.

Obito had always felt the whole concept odd; how could everybody in the leaf village be so happy, when everybody was literally trained since birth to be killers? Shouldn't that tell everybody something was wrong?

Obito let out a breath and recalled the second time he had died, in very similar circumstances to the first time. He remembered standing there, in purgatory.

There had been a bright light, and a ball of fire, speaking to him. Normally he would have freaked out, but Obito had seen his fair share during his lifetime, and a talking fireball didn't even make it to the top 100.

The fireball had spoken to him, and asked him if he thought he deserved to go to heaven. Obito had thought about it, but had despite what many would do, said no. He knew that he was the sin that could not be forgiven or forgotten, and he had no plans of spending eternity possible spending time with those he killed.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see Rin and eventually Kakashi, but he knew damn well that if he was honest with himself, heaven wasn't where he was heading. A lifetime of evil couldn't be erased by a moment of clarity at the end. Or so he thought. It seemed the fireball was pleased with his answer, because before Obito knew what was happening, he was inside heaven. There was only one setback; He had the same body he had when he first died, the time he sacrificed himself for Kakashi and Rin.

At first he thought it was a punishment, but he also considered that maybe it was so the other people in heaven would take pity on him. He didn't dwell on it too long though, as he was too excited to finally meet Rin again, after all these years.

There was only one problem: she wasn't there. Apparently heaven is colossal, and there is a whole world to explore if angels want to. It seemed Rin had left a long time ago, and no one had seen her since. Obito remembered that he had felt very sad, but knew that he probably deserved it. He had thoughts about searching for her, but something held him back. Kakashi. Obito didn't want to leave Kakashi behind, so he waited. He was actually very glad when it took so long for Kakashi to get to heaven; it meant he had had a good life.

What he didn't like was hanging around in heaven, surrounded by those that he had directly and indirectly killed. Meeting his former sensei again was painful, especially when Kushina beat the living shit out of him. But he didn't protest, or try to stop her, because he knew he deserved it. And if it made her feel some sort of comfort then that was good enough for him. The others he encountered weren't exactly happy to see him either. Obito basically kept away from everyone and everything until things had settled. There was only one person who was actually happy to see him there, and not in the sense that he had been murdered. It was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother that he had been babysitting when he was younger, before everything went wrong. He greeted Obito with open arms, and it felt good to at least have someone who doesn't want to kick you down to hell when your back is turned.

The two of them spent a lot of time together, and it helped Obito pass the time, waiting for his past comrade to enter heaven.

He had of course stayed in the background when Kakashi arrived, letting him greet his family, friends and sensei. It wasn't until night, when Kakashi had looked around a lot in the town they were, and he caught Obito's eyes with his searching gaze that he stepped forward. It was awkward to say the least, but at least Kakashi looked as beautiful as always. He was in his adult state, the prime in his life, with his hair standing tall and shining. The same couldn't be said for Obito, still wearing his blue-orange jumpsuit and being a lot smaller than Kakashi.

Obito had slowly walked forward to Kakashi that night, the streetlamps illuminating him as he walked towards Obito. The two had stopped in front of each other, and Obito had been very quiet, mainly because he didn't have a clue what to say.

But then Kakashi surprised him: he bent down and hugged him. He held Obito tight against his chest, and Obito blamed the squeezing for the tears that ran from his eyes as he hugged his friend. Kakashi buried his head in Obito's neck and breathed in slowly, while Obito clutched at his clothes, trying so desperately to say something, but the flood of tears and emotions that had somehow befallen him made it impossible to speak a coherent sentence.

It had been a lot of conversation that evening, Obito telling Kakashi why Rin wasn't there and why looked as he did, while Kakashi told him how things had gone while he was away. Obito had actually felt quite relaxed that night: Kakashi had taken him away from the party and they sat and talked under the stars, just the two of them.

After that… Things went a different direction. Kakashi was very popular, even in death. He was constantly surrounded by people, be it his father, fan girls, past friends… Obito just felt like he wasn't part of that. He had known Kakashi yes, but that was a long time ago, and he realized that he didn't know the man as much as he'd like to. He just felt like he was in the way, like he was that awkward person you were friends with long ago when you had no one else, and you don't have the heart to tell him that they weren't friends anymore. That's how Obito felt, and he honestly had no idea why he even stayed at this point. Kakashi was happy, surrounded by so many people that loved him. Obito remembered how he had stared out into the world, feeling excitement beating in his chest at the thought of leaving this land and exploring the endless world.

He had looked at Kakashi with envy: seeing him surrounded by so many people, everyone smiling at him and welcoming him with open arms. Obito supposed that living a life murder and crime would bite you in the ass one way or another. He just wished that he could leave without feeling quilt. He had planned to leave shortly after anyway: he figured it would be like this, with him once again sitting on the sidelines while Kakashi basked in glory and all that whatnot.

So at the point where he barely saw Kakashi as it was, and when he did see him he was happy, Obito had decided. It was time to leave. He packed a small bag with things; luckily for him you didn't need to eat in heaven, since you were already dead. Eating up here was more of a habit and a social event than something you had to do. After he had packed he had taken one last look at where he had spent the last sixty years, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. He had let out an enormous sigh, before adjusting the bag on his back and walking towards the new world ahead of him.

Obito had chosen not to tell Kakashi, mainly because he didn't want to have to spell it out for the other, how they were never actually friends, and how lonely he actually felt. He had already dealt with all that emotional crap the moment he stepped inside heaven and everyone looked at him with a hint of hatred and sadness. Obito had taken a last look though: so he would remember Kakashi happy when he occasionally thought of him. He had casually walked into the town (he had been living outside of town to avoid people) and looked around for Kakashi. After a while he found Kakashi, and two others. His family. They were all sitting and eating at a restaurant, happily chatting about kami knows what. But it made Obito feel at ease, seeing how his comrade daily routine now included family breakfasts. He smiled and watched for a few more seconds, before turning back the way he came and walked towards the end of the town, where the gates to the new world was always open to those who chose to seek adventure.

He had actually been walking for quite some time, the sunset in his back warming him up before it would disappear. He was now at the edge of the world he had spent so long in, and he was about to walk into a whole new one: before him was a portal, where he would be transported to anywhere in this gigantic heaven. Obito was only a few meters away from the portal, and he willed himself to not look back, and took another step closer to the portal.

It was then that he had actually heard a small noise: at first distant, but then growing in volume, and he had barely turned around to see what the source of the sound was, before he was tackled to the ground, no let me rephrase that: the muddy ground (it had been raining a few hours back), by a silver haired man. Obito landed in one of the biggest puddles, his backpack thrown away in the turmoil, and water now covering most of his body, as well as some mud.

When Obito had opened his eyes they met with two grey eyes that stared at him intently. Obito was lying in the warm water, Kakashi lying on top of him, both of his arms at Obito's left and right side of his head. Kakashi was breathing heavily, and by the looks of him it seemed that he had just ran 8 hours of walk in a mere 30 minutes. At first Obito only collected his breath, staring intently at Kakashi with a very confused look, before he turned angry:

"What the hell Kakashi?! Why the hell did you tackle me you ass?!"

That sentence was followed by heavy breaths, and Kakashi stared at him with wide eyes before responding:

"Why… Are you leaving?"

Obito's eyes widened and he could feel the quilt form a knot in his stomach. Shit. This was exactly why he didn't want to confront Kakashi. Obito blinked a few times, trying to get the mud and water off of his face before responding.

"If you let me sit up… I'll explain it to you."

Kakashi seemed to think about for a moment, before he sat up and allowed Obito to also sit in the mud instead of lying in it. Obito casted a quick glance at where is backpack was, and like a viper Kakashi grabbed one of his arms with his own. Obito turned around startled, until he realized Kakashi probably thought he was trying to make a run for it. Well that was obviously not happening now. Obito calmed himself and allowed Kakashi to hold his wrist, since it seemed to calm him down, at least for the moment.

There was silence between them, and Obito really tried to think of a good way to tell Kakashi what he really felt.

"Listen… I know that both of us have been through a lot, and I am glad to have known you, but in all honesty… We aren't friends. Not even close."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose at this statement, and Obito swallowed hard before continuing.

"We knew each other when we were young yes. But how did we spend that time? I'll tell you. You were teasing me all the time, Rin was fawning over you and ignoring me, and I was head over heels infatuated in her and being jealous of you. That was all we had. Then, my last day with you we became closer to each other, somewhat. But after that… Everything went wrong.

And now that you are here with your family I see no reason to stay. You have everything here, family, friends… I-I… I have nothing! Nothing but painful memories of what I did in my life. Every time I walk outside I am met with the hating gazes of those I hurt, and you know what? I deserve it. Everything. But I am so tired Kakashi, I-…. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to forget everything that happened. I just want to walk out of this life and never look back, because if I do I'm… - I am afraid that I will never be able to leave!

I don't want to spend any more time thinking and being reminded of my mistakes. I…. I just want to be alone. It's for the best.

Obito took a long breath and exhaled before continuing.

"My whole life back then… Meant nothing. The only purpose I had was to die, so you would become a better ninja. It's as if the man upstairs only gave me these cursed eyes so I could die and give them to you. That was the only good I ever did down there. I died. My only purpose from my birth was to awaken my Sharingan and give you a pep-talk, before dying and turning you into the person you needed to be… I knew back then that it wasn't the end, because the story wasn't about me. It wasn't until that moment that I knew my life only existed while I was useful in one sense, and when I had done what was supposed to be done I was swept away by fate. But then I came back, an empty entity without purpose, which was filled with the rage of an old man who sought "peace"… I should have died then Kakashi."

Obito looked at his lap, as if by merely looking at Kakashi was draining his energy. Obito closed his eyes before looking at Kakashi again, now with a determined look.

"And yet I waited for you, unlike Rin. I did my time. Sixty years Kakashi! Sixty years of beatings and words from those who hate me just so I could be there for you! Haven't I deserved this?! Why won't you let me go?!"

Obito paused to take a breather, and he felt the sting of tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he breathed, his lips trembling with anger, sadness and hurt. Kakashi eyes were also starting to shine, but no tears fell. Figures. Obito sniffed the small trail of snot that ran from his nose and tried to blink away the tears that ran over his eyes and made it hard to see.

Obito looked away; it was already embarrassing that Kakashi had caught him when he tried to slip away, but now he saw him crying too? Obito tried his best to wipe away the tears with his sleeve, but it was muddy, and it only made things worse. Obito was now crying heavily, all his bottled up emotions resurfacing, and of course right in front of Kakashi. If Obito hadn't known better he would think that he was still 13 years old, and Kakashi had just yet again bested him in something, while Rin was cheering him on. He hadn't even noticed that the arm he had wiped his tears with had been the one Kakashi had grabbed, but when Kakashi pulled him into his chest and hugged him tightly, he felt a new feeling in his stomach. At first he felt so pathetic, like Kakashi had to pity him with a hug to make him feel better, just because Obito was a crybaby.

But then Kakashi did something most unusual, at least for Obito: He cried. Obito couldn't see it, but he could feel the tears dropping onto his back, and when Kakashi spoke he could hear the tremble in the voice:

"I know… That I wasn't the best person when I was a kid. I was an ass to everyone, and I regret that. I should have been a better person, and I should have told you what I am about to say now a long time ago."

Obito drew a breath and looked his right where Kakashi's neck was, and he was now listening to the fullest, everything else was zoned out. Kakashi breathed in before he let out the next sentence:

"I wanted to tell you back then, but it wasn't until you were dead that I was brave enough to even utter the words. I walked to your memorial every day, and I would say everything, and every day I wished I had told you when you were alive. I wanted to tell you that how much I appreciated the things you taught me that day, how the rules isn't everything when it comes to being a great ninja. You've always been a bit over the top since we were kids Obito, but your energy was just about the only thing that made me happy back then, to see you so happy every day, despite everyone else looking down on you. And I was scared back then, as I am now; because I am afraid I can't go on without you. You were my best friend back then, and I don't know how I managed after you left, but I can't let you go. Not again."

Obito's eyes were wide as he let the words sink in, and suddenly he didn't feel so angry anymore, or even sad, He felt… Relieved? Obito wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, but he felt a warm, tingly feeling spreading in his stomach, and suddenly the world didn't seem as dark as he had seen it all these years. To simply know that he had meant something to Kakashi, that his life hadn't gone by unnoticed, was something that made him immensely happy.

Kakashi brushed his hands over Obito's back, the other was now completely relaxed in his hold, and his breathing had started to even out. Kakashi closed his eyes and prepared himself for his next sentence that would either drive them apart or bring the two even closer.

"There is… One more thing I didn't tell you. This was something I didn't realize until recently, and I said it before we headed out to fight in the war."

Obito didn't even realize he was holding his breath in, but when Kakashi leaned back and looked him deep in the eyes he was very aware of the need of oxygen, and also that his heart beat really loudly inside his chest.

"Obito… I love you."

And as Kakashi said those words again, this time face to face with the one he loved he felt as if a burden had been lifted from his stomach, and speaking those words felt so pure and true; He stared at Obito waiting for the other to say something. When the other didn't reply, Kakashi was struck by shame, and realized he had probably destroyed the only chance to even be near Obito ever again. He broke the gaze and looked down at his stomach, not sure of what to do.

"You… Love me?"

The voice that was uttered was so soft and was almost a whisper, but Kakashi heard it. He looked back at Obito, and he saw the redness spreading across those cheeks, and Kakashi took a leap f faith; he embraced Obito yet again and closed the gap between them. As soon as Kakashi met those lips he actually felt like he was in heaven: those soft warm lips that he had longed to kiss for so long was now his to taste, and when Obito complied he parted them and tasted the inside. Kakashi was met with Obito's tongue, and the two wrestled a bit before Kakashi came out victorious and mapped out the entire inside with his tongue, while Obito moaned.

Obito hadn't really known at first how to properly respond to Kakashi confessing his love to him, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. From rivals to somewhat friends, and apparently now an odd couple. He had always felt things for the other man; jealousy, envy, hatred, comradeship… It seemed that somehow along the way those feelings had turned into affection.

Maybe it had started after they had hugged when he had returned back, and all the time they had spent together alone and away from the town, just the two of them. Obito felt his heart rush with excitement, his stomach filling with butterflies and his cheeks burn with the embarrassing colour of red. After everything he had been through… Maybe he did deserve this? Maybe being born into that crazy world of ninjas wasn't the worst thing that had happened to him.

And as his hands roamed the others body, both of them exploring each other, Obito had felt that if he had to do it all again, just to end up at this moment, then he would do it.

The two of them kissed until the need for oxygen became too great, and they both sat together and smiled at their newfound feelings, and that was when Obito decided to stay with Kakashi.

"….Obito? Are you there? Helloooo?"

Obito was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Kakashi's voice, and when a hand cupped his chin and tilted his head upwards he saw the confusion on the mans face.

"Hmm…?"

Obito hummed as the other stared at him with a quizzed expression.

"What is it?"

Obito asked, and Kakashi smiled under his mask as he hugged Obito's stomach with his left hand and scratched the back of his ear with his right.

"Oh nothing. You were just so quiet I thought you must have fallen asleep. Either that or something got stuck in your throat, because I have never heard you not talking for 5 minutes…"

Obito elbowed Kakashi in the ribs and huffed, but the other man simply laughed and kissed him on the lips, dismantling his anger and making him confused.

Obito murmured something inaudible and turned back to the fireworks, while Kakashi kissed his hair, which was one of his many fetishes when it came to touching Obito in different places.

"I was just… reminiscing, that's all."

Kakashi hummed as his hands roamed over Obito's body, and if they were not sitting on top of a grass hill behind everyone else Obito would have slapped those hands away. But since they weren't, and the shadows shielded them, Obito decided that having Kakashi pamper him wasn't such a bad thing. He snuggled into the chest of his beloved and let out a satisfied sound when he was comfortable. Kakashi chuckled and kissed his hair again, murmuring the words Obito loved to hear:

"I love you."

Obito purred and smiled brightly as he looked up at Kakashi, kissed him softly on the lips before responding with a whisper that only the two of them could hear:

"I love you too."

Kakashi smiled profoundly, and he continued to kiss Obito, moving from his lips to his exposed neck, creating a trail of hickeys. As he did so, his hands wandered of Obito's body, and when he brushed the inside of Obito's thigh Obito gasped and moaned. Kakashi nibbled on his Obito's neck, and he tried to cover the growing bulge in his trousers.

Obito was now squirming, partly because he didn't want anybody to see them, but also because he was generally embarrassed since his body was still the one he had when he was a child, and by the gods did it sound and look horrible when he pictured it in his mind.

Obito blushed and turned his head up to look at Kakashi;

"Kakashi… Stop it! People will notice!"

But Kakashi didn't stop; in fact he slipped his hands under Obito's clothes, which caused Obito to moan even more.

Kakashi nibbled on Obito's earlobe, and with a husky voice he whispered;

"Let them."

Obito's eyes widened and unwillingly moaned at the erotic voice, but managed to grab hold of both of Kakashi's hands and look him rightly in the eye, silently telling him to stop if he wanted to keep his genital's attached to his body.

Kakashi, got the message and re-treated his hands, but stared at Obito with his big, sappy puppy eyes. Obito let out a sigh.

"Maybe… if we went to our house we c-could… try it?"

Obito looked at Kakashi, whose puppy eyes now changed into two glimmering, giddy-happy eyes.

"But won't it be weird with me… You know… Being a kid?"

Kakashi looked at Obito, and he could see that the other was embarrassed due to his… current state of body. So Kakashi did what he did best these days; he did everything he could to make Obito happy. Kakashi kissed Obito softly on the lips and smiled at him.

"We don't have to go all the way Obito; sex is more than penetration, and the goal is to make you feel good."

Obito was going to protest, but Kakashi silenced him with a kiss before leaning into his ear and whispering very seductively;

"Besides… When I fantasied about you and me I had only your current body to go after when I pictured you in my mind, and it would be a shame not to take this opportunity, no?"

Obito's whole face reddened at that, his body shivered with anticipation and all he managed to do was give a small nod to Kakashi, who grinned like an idiot before pulling his mask up again.

Kakashi's eyes shined brightly now with a gleam in them Obito had seen before: it meant he wasn't getting any sleep tonight, and Kakashi smiled as he rose from the ground, holding Obito to his chest as he walked to their house. Obito sighed and gnawed silently on his lower lip.

This would actually be the first time they would "do it", but Obito wasn't certain if he could go through with it. There was a reason that he had never engaged in activities like this when he was on earth, and he could only hope that he would be able to tell Kakashi…


End file.
